The present invention relates to an apparatus for welding a strip of tape to film, and more particularly to an apparatus for cutting the tape into a strip to weld it to a casing film for packing processed foodstuffs such as sausage into a sticklike shape and tear off the film by the strip of tape.
The processed foodstuffs such as sausage and sticklike cheese are packed by a casing film formed of vinylidene chloride into a cylindrical shape and both ends of cylindrical casing film are clamped with aluminum wires. In such film packed sticklike processed foodstuffs, a knife is required to open or cut the casing film packing the processed foodstuffs and accordingly it is inconvenient to a consumer. There are film packed sticklike processed foodstuffs having a cut tape welded to the casing film to facilitate opening or cutting of the film, while the cut tape has been provided over the whole length in the longitudinal direction of the sticklike package heretofore. Accordingly, the long cut tape is required and is expensive.
Heretofore, the cut tape is welded to the casing film of the sticklike package over the whole length thereof along the junction of opposed ends of the casing film formed into a cylinder.
However, the cut tape welded to the casing film over the whole length thereof is hardly picked up by fingers to remove the casing film from the sticklike processed foodstuffs. Further, even if the cut tape is pulled by fingers, the casing film can not be torn and removed easily, but the sticklike processed foodstuffs is bent.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for welding a cut tape to a casing film packing sausage and the like so as to facilitate removal of the film.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for welding a cut tape to a casing film in which the cut tape for removing the casing film can be used inexpensively and effectively.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for welding a cut tape to a casing film in place without positional deviation.